An Aladdin Story: Chalant
by unfinishedstorylines
Summary: A series of Drabbles of a Chalant story loosely based off of Aladdin. Zatanna and Dick are Jasmine and Aladdin respectively, Wally is the Genie and Artemis is Rajah. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Giovanni Zatara, league member, waited outside of his daughter's all girl school to pick her up for lunch. Zatanna Zatara, a seventeen year old magician with a spunk, always loved her afternoon lunches with her father, but this Wednesday afternoon was different from the others. She kissed her friends on the cheek goodbye, nodded to her father, and got into the car with him just before paparazzi could catch a picture of her. As the daughter of well known magician and league member Zatara, Zatanna is no stranger to the cameras, but Zatara had always tried his best to protect his daughter; but now as she has grown into a young woman, she became an object of affection for the cameras.

She knew exactly what her father would bring up the minute she got into the car, so she started to fix her hair and make up to avoid the conversation. Giovanni watched his daughter as she shifted her hair around, re did her eyeliner and put on her lip gloss, and couldn't help but notice she has taken her late mother's beauty. She may not have noticed it,or it might be she may not have used it to her advantage, but Giovanni knew the paparazzi had noticed it, and so had boys her age (Well checking the blogs was his own doing, but no one ever said anything bad about her, just that she was beautiful and mysterious to the public)

Her act of trying to avoid conversation did not work, and she knew it wouldn't, but what's the harm in trying? Giovanni turned to his daughter and sighed. "Zatanna, my dear, have you thought about my proposal?"

She raised her right eyebrow and snapped "What? To marry me off to some magician for an alliance, the answer will always be the same, _no_"

Giovanni let out a quiet laugh, Zatanna has this habit of over exaggerating things, she got that from her mother. He however, remained composed, a skill he's gathered throughout the years of being a stage magician and league member, it was a skill Zatanna wishes she could have, but nonetheless, didn't fit her personality "Zatanna, we both know I didn't ask you to marry anyone, just to meet and mingle"

"Which is the 21st century way of saying 'I want you to marry this person so the magic world will be at peace' what if I don't want to marry a homo magi?" Giovanni's eyes widened

"Do yo have someone else in mind?" at this point they were in front of the restaurant and Zatanna stepped out of the car

"No dad, I'm barely an adult! I just want to live my life before this whole thing comes forth" Giovanni smiled at the daughter he raised, she is proud, resilient, independent, and not afraid to speak her mind, everything he had hoped she would be. The two went inside the restaurant in Little Italy and after being greeted by the host were seated.

The dinner was awkward, to say the least, Zatanna had tried making small talk for the time being while reporters were there and put on a smile, she didn't mind the reporters as much now that she was getting older, plus seeing herself as best dressed in all the magazines was always a perk.

As the crowds winded down, her father made his argument

"I will not be angry if you choose your path, but please know I would not mind if you consider it. In the end, I want you to be with someone that is worthy of you" Zatanna smiled at the sincerity in her father's voice

"Thanks dad, but I think I'll stick with the latter"

* * *

Later that night, Zatanna was payed a visit by her friend Artemis, who even though is a couple of years older than her, she likes to think is her best friend. When Artemis first joined the hero gig and she came to one of Zatara's shows and it was kind of hard to not want to talk to the girl in the corner with Green Arrow and a super cool archer get up. While throughout the years Zatanna and Artemis have kept in touch, Zatanna was under no circumstances to join the young superhero team, or to even step foot near their headquarters in Happy Harbour, her father was a _tad_ over protective.

"So Zee, is you dad still on that dating a magician suitor thing?" the blonde woman asked as she went through Zatanna's closet for out of season clothes to steal since Zatanna has gotten to the point of being a fashion icon in New York City that boutiques send her sample outfits just to wear for publicity, but hey, no one was complaining.

"I think he's starting to back off, but he's still ever so protective Zatara that won't let his daughter so long as _talk_ to a teenage boy" the two girls laughed and Artemis sat herself on Zatanna's bed

"Zee you should hear what teenage boys say about you, you are practically a _goddess_ in their eyes, and the backwards talk just makes them love you more" Zatanna raised her eyebrows, always dismissing of Artemis' claims, since she seems like the person to over exaggerate, and she herself really is unaware of her beauty, or her spell on people.

"Oh please" she rolled her eyes and walking into her closet to pick out a dress for Artemis "You don't really believe that do you?" she shouted from her closet. The magician walked out with a short blue cocktail dress that had an overlay of lace "Do you like this dress? Calypsos sent it to me, but I think it'd really fit you better" While this image may look odd tot he outsider it was completely normal to her friends, Zatanna is a generous soul; she's always giving out her clothes to her friends to borrow, or just to keep because she has so many, and she usually hoarded the nicer ones for Artemis.

The archer's eyes lit up, she was struck with a brilliant idea "Okay you don't believe you're smokin?" Zatanna rolled her eyes again "Lets take that dress and whatever else evening wear you got for yourself and bring you the the team's party Friday night!" Okay it really wasn't the team's party, more like a party at Bruce Wayne's mansion compliments of Dick Grayson in which the team would also attend as their civilian identities, but it was the perfect way to put Zatanna on the market.

The magician let out a sigh and sat next to Artemis "Gee I don't know, I wouldn't know anyone and what if the paparazzi sees me?"

Artemis show her by the shoulders "Come on you'll know me and you'll finally meet M'gann and the rest of the team! Plus I can guarantee security will be top notch, no cameras are going to get you!"

She let out a reluctant sigh and was hesitant, but agreed "Fine" Artemis smiled before Zatanna could say one more thing "But you're not leaving my side!"

"Oh this is going to be so awesome!" the two girls squealed and Zatanna didn't want to admit it, but she was excited to finally go out with her friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday night was quickly approaching and Zatanna grew more nervous by the minute. However, she went about her day as usual, woke up, got dressed, went to school, took a French test, had lunch with her dad and went home waiting for Artemis to come over. Her father did his usual too, which was almost always being at a show or at some league stuff, Zatanna was used to his absence, and now that she was older, she didn't need a babysitter or nanny to look after her anymore. Zatanna heard a faint knock on her door and hurried downstairs to let Artemis in.

And Artemis came prepared, with all the necessities to sneak out, have a makeover, and party. Zatanna took a look in the bag and laughed, it's cute how Artemis came with a plan, but all Zatanna needed to do to sneak out was to cast a couple of spells and she'll be good. The girls went into Zatanna's room and raided her closet for the perfect outfits, sheer blouses and skirts and skinny jeans and dresses scattered the floor of the walk in closet, and hours upon hours passed before both girls found the perfect outfits.

Artemis took a pair of dark blue skinny jeans from BCBG and a mustard racer back tank top with buttons down the middle accessorized with a pair of dark brown lace up boots that stopped mid calf. And left her hair in the same pony tail she always did, she wasn't in the mood to try out new styles, and quite honestly, the ponytail works for her. Artemis fought against the boots, but Zatanna insisted that they made the outfit and her legs looks great, and since she's the one on the best dressed polls, Artemis didn't fight it.

Zatanna decided against wearing a dress and wore leather pants with a lace up white corset top and accessorized with tall black leather boots (with a heel so she wouldn't feel so short around Artemis), she gave her hair volume with the help of Artemis and had her famous winged eyeliner.

"Okay now, _moor eb naelc_!" the clothes and accessories all over the floor of her closet placed themselves back in their respective spots and the girls grabbed their jackets and headed out the door.

"Oh wait!_ snoisulli ekat dloh_!" her room was now entranced with a spell which gave the illusion of Zatanna sleeping in her bed, and while her father would probably get home late, he will always check if she's in her room before he'll sleep, and since Zatanna found the family spell book, she's been able to strengthen her spells against her father's magic.

* * *

The girls arrived to Gotham in secret, no reporters or paparazzi had spotted them (But that was mostly because Artemis was trained in hiding from anyone she wanted to) and they arrived to the gates of the Wayne Mansion fashionably late. Now Zatanna has heard about Bruce Wayne, but he was not in the same circles of the New York City elite for her to have known enough about him or his life, but apparently Artemis went to high school with his son. Before Zatanna knew it, Artemis ran inside the mansion, already abandoning her.

Instead of immediately going into the mansion Zatanna thought it would be fun to scour the surrounding streets a bit, and though the mansion itself was secluded and protected, it was still crime stricken Gotham. Within a half hour she was cornered by a red hair boy with a mechanical arm which so happened to be a gun pointing at her.

"Can I help you?" she teased to the young man

"State your name and motive" he demanded, and with the tone of his voice, he wasn't playing. But then again, neither was the magician

"Not even a **please**" she gave the young man a wink and raised her arms "_Dnuorg htaeneb em part mih_!" and just like that the earth solidified around his ankles and raised up to trap his wrists, he let out a growl and Zatanna gave him a smirk.

"No one's ever able to get Arsenal down _that_ quickly" said a voice behind her a soft and soothing voice, with a silky sound, she turned around in fighting position to Nightwing, a member of the team; she's never formally met him before, but she's heard of him being Batman's mentor and knew he was a good guy so she let her guards down.

"Well no one knows my moves now do they?" the young woman joked and walked under the streetlight in which Nightwing was under to bring herself into the warming light of the streets outskirts.

"The Mistress of Magic herself" Zatanna raised and eyebrow and laughed

"So you've seen the tabloids' nicknames for me, and you know who I am, so please let me carry on my way, there is no saving that needs to happen here, I am a-okay" Nightwing was intrigued by her attitude and engaged in more of the conversation

"Now if I stand corrected, isn't Zatara super protective of you, why are you even out?" Zatanna bit her bottom lip and motioned for him to some closer so he can hear her

"Well" she whispered "It's none of your business" he let out a quiet laugh and put his hand behind his neck "Anyways, I should get going before the paparazzi gets a shot of me, you wouldn't believe how annoying they can be."

"Oh trust me, I can understand the fact that so much is expected of you-"

The two had been wondering apart, yet still close enough to finish each others' sentences

"And you can never just be a teenager-"  
"And the fact that they spin everything into a story-"  
"And get your worse angles for everyone at school to see-"

"It just makes you feel so.._trapped_" they both said in unison. He gazed into the young woman's blue eyes and found himself lost in the intricacies of the pattern surrounding her irises.

"Look, I'm trying to be all nonchalant here-"

"Why?" she interrupted "Be as chalant as you like!" he let out a slight smirk and laughed "Now" she said walking up behind him "_Yats ni ecalp_!" she whispered in his ear, and even though she was casting a spell that'd bound him to the road, he couldn't help but be completely turned on by it.

The magician ran down the street and quickly fixed her hair "And now" she said to herself acting as if she was a stage magician who just completed and act "I have a party to get to. _Etativel_!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay if any of you guys are following my stories, I'm sorry I haven't updated Zatanna's Fate lately, AP exams and college choices and what not are taking over my life, but these Aladdin drabbles seem to take less thought and planning than that story, so maybe they'll be more constant in updates

Review and what not please!

* * *

Adding on to the two hours late her and Artemis was to the party, and her extra hour or roaming the streets, Zatanna Zatara was three hours late to the party, therefore, she walked into chaos. Loud music crowded her as she pushed through the crowds and she could already feel the awkward encounters with people who she didn't know because Artemis left her. Thankfully, a red haired boy with freckles scattered all over his face saw how out of place she was and took her to a side room where everyone kept their coats and bags.

"This isn't one of those things that happens in Lifetime movies that my father should be concerned about?" of course she joked, she knew if anything happened she would be in complete and total control to protect herself.

The young man laughed "No, but Artemis has been going crazy looking for you and she would kill me if I saw you and didn't bring you to her" Zatanna had a sudden realization and smiled.

"You're the Wally I've been hearing about!" she said excitedly "So are you friends with Bruce Wayne's son? I am very confused Artemis said it's a team party, but it feels like there's a bit more people here than the team." Zatanna had to shout to be heard over the music pounding in the background

"Well it's a bit complicated, Artemis is friends with Dick Grayson who is Bruce Wayne's son, around your age actually, and I've hung out with him a couple of times because of boyfriend privilege to know who she's hanging out with, and when she was invited to the party, so was I, and we invited the rest of the team" Zatanna gave the redhead a confused look, trying to calculate the situation in her mind

In reality, Wally knows Dick was Nightwing, Artemis knows but Dick doesn't know Artemis knows, and the rest of the team thinks they were invited to a millionaire's son's party.

It was _really_ quite complicated

"There you are!" Artemis shouted as she walked into the room "I thought you were right behind me and before I knew it you were gone!" she brought Zatanna into a hug as she was lecturing her on how dangerous Gotham can be.

"Come on Arty, you don't think I can handle myself?" she teased "Besides, I took out some kid with a robot arm" Wally and Artemis gave each other a frantic look

"You did what now?" Wally added

"Well that Arsenal kid pointed his gun-arm at me, and I couldn't risk him following me so he's kind of bound to the ground, but the spell will wear off soon" the couple let out a sigh of relief

"Gosh Zatanna, and to think all these years we could have had you on the team to take down the villains" Zatanna rolled her eyes and opened the door to the chaos

"So, are we going to party or what?"

* * *

While Artemis was introducing Zatanna to Kaldur, M'gann and Conner, he went on the hunt for his best friend, who should have been at his own party. The Kid Flash hurried through the streets of Gotham hoping for sight of his friend, which he found in a back alley a few blocks away from the mansion.

"Dude you look shot" he joked as he helped his friend up from the ground. "And why are you in uniform? We're off duty" Dick smirked

"I'm never off duty" Wally rolled his eyes "If you keep this up you're going to be late for your own party" Dick punched his arm and the two made it back to the mansion.

Back at the party Zatanna was getting to know Artemis' friends "So is everyone on the team dating, or is it just the four of you?" she motioned to the team

"I do have my own acquaintance back at Atlantis" Kaldur added

"Yeah Tula!" M'gann enthusiastically interrupted "You would love her!"

In the midst of the mingling Wally sped up to kiss Artemis on the cheek "Where have you been!" she was not forgiving Wally for disappearing. First Zatanna and now her boyfriend, she was wondering what was even going on tonight.

"I was looking for Dick, who I actually should check up on, see ya soon"

"Wally wa-" before Artemis could even finish her sentence Wally sped away "He does this _all_ the time" she growled

"What? Leave you for another man?" Zatanna said sarcastically

* * *

"So what exactly happened?" Wally asked as Dick wen through his closet for a set of nice clothes to wear

"I met this girl" he said with a smirk

"Isn't that _always_ what happened?" Wally teased

"No but she was different! She was strong willed, and independent and her eyes, she's got _these_ eyes.."

"She also took you out" Wally added, Dick punched his arm and they made their way downstairs

When Dick finally arrived to his party, he caught eye of a beautiful girl across the room, with raven hair and crystal blue eyes, those eyes, he's seen them before. But he couldn't point where.

"Dude!" he shouted punching Wally in the arm "That's her!"

"That's who now?" the speedster asked confusedly

"That's the magician who took me down" he whispered

"So.. go talk to her? I mean if I can get a girl, I'm sure you can"

Dick walked up to the group of friends with Wally, greeted Artemis and introduced his civilian identity to the team.

Artemis was too busy yelling at Wally again, and although he is close friends with M'gann. Conner, and Kaldur, they didn't seem to eager to mingle with the son of a billionaire.

"So" he said as he walked up to the magician "How long do you think they've been in love?" she scoffed at the man trying to make conversation with her, is this what Artemis was talking about earlier in the week?

She raised her eyebrow "Since Artemis is my best friend, I _know_ how long she's loved him" they were brought to a silence by the hostility in her voice, he wondered if he should tell her he was Nightwing, but then he remembered most of the team doesn't know and he was willing to tell a stranger

Nonetheless, the magician was seemingly warmer to Nightwing than she was to Dick Grayson.

He was about to try to start another conversation with the young woman until Artemis caught sight of it from the corner of her eye, ran up to them and pushed him by the chest beck into a wall

"No no no no no no **no**, Dick Grayson I hear the stories and I _know_ what you're like to the girls in school, and believe me you are a _dog_ and Zee does not need one chasing after her, stay away"

Over protective, best friend mode had been turned on, and it wasn't going off any time soon

"Uh babe?" Wally said quietly in the background "Maybe you should let Zatanna decide that for herself"

"Baywatch! Don't you or _anyone_ test me, I didn't bring Zatanna here to be drooled over!"

Zatanna decided it was time to speak up for herself and interrupted

"Uh, you _kinda_ did" Artemis glared at her "But anyways, I want to go home, it's been a long night" she motioned herself to M'gann, Conner and Kaldur "It was really great finally meeting you guys!"


End file.
